


Little Burn

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of dating Mitaka finally invites Steve to his bedroom to have the most loving tentacle sex they can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



> Steve is a character that the lovely [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/) brought to life, one of the knights of ren. You can find his blog [here](http://lordsteveren.tumblr.com/), where there is even more about who he is.

It was strange to think after five long months of gentle courting it was coming to this. Their mostly chaste dates were finally leading to more.

Steve had been a complete gentlemen, although at first Dopheld was nervous to date one of the Knights of Ren after his experience with Kylo, it had worked out perfectly. Each time the knight visited the Finalizer he always brought sweet little presents. Just to let Dopheld know he was thinking about him. 

Their time together was always a break in Dopheld’s stressful life. 

While meeting Steve’s tentacles had been an experience, it was not an unpleasant one. He liked it when Steve wrapped them around him, holding him close and secure while their lips brushed. Dopheld had never felt safer than he did with Steve holding him all over. Now it was just another part of Steve that he loved.

When they watched holomovies together and they wrapped around him it often led to one of the braver tentacles trying to sneak down the back of his trousers. Stroking the skin at the top of his ass and teasing down his crack a little. 

Steve had always stammered out an apology before tucking it back into his shirt, but honestly Dopheld never minded. 

Its gentle touch was always light enough that it sent a shiver up his spine and he loved the gentle section against his skin as it attached. Now that he finally had Steve in his bed he hoped to get to know his tentacles a little better.

Steve was still mostly dressed, but Dopheld could see the bulges in his shirt as they got more excited and moved until the thin undershirt. It was still a strange and wondrous to him though, he had grown up in officer training, hadn’t had a lot of time for dating but the few men he had seen were fully human. 

It did mean that Dopheld didn’t fully know what Steve would like, if his tentacles were as sensitive as the bend of Steve’s arm or inside of his thighs the few times Dopheld had gotten up the nerve to go that far. 

Though they often held him he was always worried to hurt Steve so he only ever gently laid his hand on them in return or, sometimes when he was feeling bold, drawing light designs on them to see them wrap around his wrist fondly little section cups tickling the inside of his wrist.

Now as he laid under Steve his own shirt opened a little, and both of them in his bed he couldn’t believe that this was going to happen. 

They had been kissing on the couch, his lips plump and flushed from and despite Dopheld’s best efforts to keep it polite he had pressed his erection against Steve’s thigh. 

They had shared a moment of eye contact after that, and when Dopheld invited Steve to the bedroom he replied with pink cheeks and a mumbled yes. 

That was how they had ended up on his bed, still mostly dressed but both of them obviously wanting. 

Since Dopheld had offered the invitation he knew it was his job to make the first move, so he started to drag his fingers over the thin shirt, touching the tentacles that Steve had wrapped around his body. 

The tentacles stirred at his touch and one sneaked out from the bottom of his shirt. 

It was Dopheld’s favourite one, the one that always tried to slide into his pants. He could tell because of the scar on it, a few of the cups near the end were missing and the scar tissue was sensitive where it was healing. 

It hooked around his fingers and he brought them up to his mouth. Dopheld met Steve’s eyes as he kissed it. His tongue flicked out from between his lips, and licked the length of the pale scar. Dopheld watched his expression the whole time and was pleased to see Steve bite his lip at the sensation. 

Steve’s shirt was being pulled up as his tentacles started to unwrap from around him, now that they had gotten Dopheld’s reassurance. 

Two moved to support Steve’s body so that he could free his hands, and he watched as he lifted one to cup Dopheld’s cheek. 

It was such a loving touch that Dopheld nuzzled his palm. This was how he knew he was ready; he could feel how much Steve cared about him.

Steve lowered himself so that his lips could take the place of his tentacle and Dopheld melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth and allowed Steve deeper, his tongue sliding against his own. Kissing was very familiar by now, but Dopheld never tired of it. He loved the way that Steve always seemed like he wanted to crawl inside him when they kissed. 

His eyelashes fluttered as he felt a tentacle pushing up under his shirt and then a second. They wiggled tight against his skin so he moved one of his hands down to undo the buttons on his shirt. It was amazing to feel suctions as they roamed his skin. 

It was so different than the feeling of hands, the cups were soft and fluttered when they weren’t sucked to his skin. When one grazed his nipple he gasped into the kiss. 

Steve took it for the sound it was and one of the cups moved over the nub and suctioned on. Once it was in place it gently tugged at his nipple. They had always been sensitive and care that Steve was taking with them was enough that they hardened under the touch. 

Dopheld tried to shift under Steve as his trousers became increasingly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to move too fast on their first time together, but he desperately wanted to undo them.

He knew he was making noises into Steve’s mouth as they kissed, each slow pull from the tentacles pulling another one out of him. 

It felt like Steve was all around him, the hand and tentacle on his face and the two rubbing over his chest. Even though he had imagined it before, he didn’t realise that Steve could make him feel so many sensations all at once and yet he needed more. The wait had been so long. 

Dopheld broke the kiss with a turn of his head and, at the questioning and concerned look he got, he managed to get past his embarrassment to say what he wanted.

“Help me undress?”

Steve lit up and he shifted above him, moving so that both his hand were free to push the shirt open all the way and over his shoulders. Dopheld lifted his body enough that it could be taken from under him. 

The tentacles pulled against his chest when he moved to allow it, staying with him by the section cups. 

“Oh.”

He gasped. 

When he saw Steve’s smile above him he returned it and reached down to undo his trousers. It felt good when the button and fly released, but he felt a little self-conscious. He had never been so undressed in front of Steve before. 

Dopheld felt positively nude as a tentacle moved from his chest. It left behind little pink spots where it had attached. 

It shifted down, touching him the whole way until it started to drag his pants down his legs. The tight First Order issue boxer briefs didn’t hide his erection at all. 

“You’re beautiful Doph.”

Steve moved back down over him, but he didn’t take his lips this time, he pressed kisses over his bare neck, leaving a wet trail to his ear. Dopheld bit his lip so that the moan that came out was muffled.

Dopheld managed to get himself together enough to start pulling at Steve’s undershirt. There was a break in the kisses long enough that it lifted over his head and Dopheld wasn’t sure what removed it. It may have been his hands or another one of the tentacles that he didn’t see. 

“May I?”

He asked as he dragged his hands down Steve’s body, rubbing over tentacles until he got to his pants.

“Let me help you.”

The words vibrated against Dopheld’s throat and he shivered at the sensations.

The kisses started against and he tilted his head to give Steve better access. Dopheld loved the feeling of lips against the underside of his jaw. It was light enough that he was always craving more.

Their hands brushed each other’s and Dopheld only really covered Steve’s as he undid the complicated hooks on his own trousers. Again the clothing pulled off without too much effort from Steve. The extra limbs adding to the ease.

The placement of his hands allowed Dopheld to rub Steve through his boxer-briefs. 

He had felt him before when they were making out, but never like this, with so little between them. Dopheld could see the shape of it, and as he stoked over the cloth he felt Steve mumble something into his neck. 

It took him a second to pull himself together enough to talk.

“What?”

Steve moved from his spot I his neck and looked at him. The eye contact felt just as arousing as all the touches so far. It felt like Steve was staring into him. 

“Please tell me if something is too much.”

Dopheld swallowed and gave a serious nod. He could feel one of the tentacles pushing up the leg of his boxer briefs. Dopheld was pretty sure Steve wasn’t fully conscious of it. It seemed like their movements were mostly based on Steve’s subconscious wants, unless he concentrated. 

“Of course.”

Dopheld reassured. He had wanted this for a while, wanting Steve, he doubted there was anything he could do that Dopheld would want to say no to. 

The tentacle pressed along his crack and he could feel the bare spot there the scar had touched his lips before. Dopheld hadn’t even noticed it move, but he was glad. Both of them tended to be tentative when it came to moving forward, so it was nice to have the frisky tentacle breaking down barriers neither of them felt comfortable pushing for. 

Dopheld rocked against it, letting it slide between his cheek and rub against his hole. His hand stroked Steve through the fabric as he moved, watching his eyes widen slightly at the implications. 

“Are you sure?”

Dopheld had to move back on his elbows to push himself up as much as he could, trying to get closer to Steve. 

“I am very sure.” 

The tentacle did a small twist and he felt his underwear slide down. They were almost effortlessly tugged off his feet and Dopheld felt his skin heat as he was completely bared to his boyfriend. 

Dopheld didn’t have long to stew in the slight embarrassment, Steve closed the short distance to kiss him again. This time it was slower, Steve taking the time to show him just how much he appreciated him. He felt Steve’s teeth catch his lip and then he sucked on it just enough to feel it without hurting. 

He could feel the tentacles return, and he opened his thighs for it. This time it seemed to have other ideas ad he could feel the backside sliding against his balls, and then slowly wrapping around his shaft. It must have twisted because he could feel the few suctions at the end gently holding onto him. 

Dopheld was relaxed into it enough that he didn’t think twice about the moan that he gasped into Steve’s mouth as the tentacle started to slowly jerk him. It was different than a hand, the way it tensed and loosened around him. It felt like it was moving and yet he could feel the cups in place. 

When he felt another one wrapping around his chest, he recognised it as one of the ones that would always hold his hand, the slightly rougher texture from Steve often using it to propel himself, or fight while in battle. All the oil in the world couldn’t take the callous off those two even if it did soften it. 

In its grasp Dopheld was able to stop bracing back on the bed and slip his arms around Steve’s neck. He used one hand to touch the spot where the tentacles left his back, he stroked over them with his fingers like he would touch the joint of an arm. The other ruffled through the hair at the base of his neck. 

The one wrapped around his chest twitched at the touch and then tensed around him. It pulled him closer so his back was arched. 

He could feel he was dripping from the careful attention, and the tentacle around his cock brushed the tip. It was moving in such a way he was falling apart, mostly hanging on for the ride and trying to show Steve just how much he was enjoying it. 

He was starting to feel close when Steve broke the kiss and set him back down against the bed, tentacles sliding from him and rearranging so that Steve was braced on his arm and two of them were slowly wrapping around his thighs and pulling his ass off the bed. 

Steve normally looked awkward on his feet, or at least to Dopheld, he was shy and gawky and towered over most people. On the bed it was nothing like that. Able to use all his tentacles and limbs to move he was smooth. 

Dopheld couldn’t hold onto him as he moved and his hands fell back to the bed. Steve watched Dopheld as he shifted down until he was able to comfortably take the tip of Dopheld’s cock into his mouth. Dopheld squirmed at the feeling, but was hardly able too much with the strong calloused tentacles holding his thighs open for Steve to see. 

Dopheld gasped out his name and pressed his fist to his mouth to try and choke down most noises. 

His fist was tossed aside by the frisky tentacle and it pushed into his mouth as he opened for it. Steve took his cock into his mouth at the same speed as the tentacle moved into him. Dopheld sucked hungrily at it and was rewarded as Steve swallowed him down. Just as he was adjusting to the pace he felt a second one tentatively pressing at the side of his mouth.

This one Dopheld knew as the shy one, the one that tended to stay wrapped around Steve. With the knight using his hands to hold himself up it was free and trying to get inside him as well. 

He relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth a little more so that it could comfortably push in. Neither tried to get deep enough to choke him and he slide his tongue around the two of them, and finally pressing between then and feeling the little cups against his tongue. He hollowed out his cheeks to suck on them, trying to pull one in just a little deeper. 

He could feel the shape was not always the same, they were able to flatten a little, and even as he choked slightly as he pulled one deeper Dopheld didn’t want it to stop.

Dopheld could feel the saliva running down his chin as his mouth was fucked thoroughly by the two. 

He could feel that he was getting close for a second time when he felt Steve stop. It felt like he must have been able to tell and was teasing him, making him wait for it. 

Dopheld couldn’t talk around the tentacles in his mouth but he made a noise he hoped sounded like a complaint. 

“I want to be inside you when you come.”

He heard in response. The tentacles slipped out of his mouth long enough to respond, one sitting against his lips as the other moved on. 

“Lube top drawer.”

Dopheld said with a desperate wave at the regulation First Order nightstand. 

He felt a little surprised to see that Steve was already nude, he hadn’t remembered the boxers coming off, but then he had been distracted since they lay down.

Dopheld was pretty sure much in the state where Steve could have joined the resistance and he wouldn’t have noticed as long as he didn’t stop touching him.

He looked at Steve’s cock while the shy tentacle pressed against his lips, waiting for him to allow it inside again. While he wasn’t as thick as Dopheld would have liked he had length going for him. Besides Dopheld was far past that, he loved Steve for who he was, his body was just a bonus on his beautiful soul. 

The frisky tentacle was what retrieved the lubricant, so that Steve didn’t have to move from his place between Dopheld’s legs. It bought it perfectly to one of his hands as he shifted back to sit on his heels. 

Dopheld didn’t have to move, the two stronger tentacles around his thighs pulled him into the position that Steve wanted him. Before they had only gently wrapped around him, now he was seeing the true strength in them, that he didn’t have to be as careful with them as he had been. 

He watched as Steve slicked up his fingers and then closed his eyes and opened his lips to let the tentacle slide against his tongue. 

“If you need me to stop or if it becomes too much, just squeeze.”

The thicker part of the tentacle that’s tip was in his mouth brushed against his hand and he wrapped his fingers around it, but careful not to put any pressure on it. 

Dopheld hummed in agreement around the tentacle and was pleased to feel how it wiggled at the vibrations. He gave it one hard suck until it stopped moving so much.

Then the first slightly cool fingers pressed against his hole, not trying to get in, but massaging the muscles in small circles to encourage him to relax into it. Finally a finger pressed in and Dopheld pushed into it instantly. 

Even with all they had done he was excited to feel Steve inside him, it would be as close as they could get. He craved that, being wrapped around him and feeling as much of his body as he could. Dopheld also desperately wanted to finally be able to come, but Steve seemed to be careful to keep him relaxing into the feeling without getting him off. 

Just giving him enough pleasure to relax into the stretch. 

By the time the second finger joined the first, he was very ready for it. Dopheld loved the feeling and it was almost frustrating how careful Steve was. It would have been if his gentle actions weren’t telegraphing his obvious feelings for Dopheld.

When he started to get too distracted by the sensations the tentacle in his mouth would remind him with a squirm against his tongue to pay attention to it. So he did, starting to suck on it like he had previously, even as Steve pushed into him and used his thumb to rub his perineum. 

This time Steve must have sensed his impatience because he didn’t take as long, finally dragging them out with a slight twist. 

It was then that he felt something else; he didn’t need to open his eyes to know what it was but he did. Dopheld could see the tentacle around his thigh was changing with another one that was moving between his legs. 

As it pushed into him he sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, trying to encourage him to push in a little harder. He could feel the one in his mouth shyly pushing deeper and he tried to let it deeper. It stayed on the edge of gagging him, but he loved how full he felt with one in each end. 

It was then that he realised that Steve was using it to stretch him further, and he started slowly moving it in deeper and then out again. The best part was that it was so much more flexible than fingers. 

Dopheld pushed into it, the strange feeling of the soft muscle pushing and hardening and then softening inside him. There was slight pressure as each suction cup pushed inside, and then there was another. He actually knew how much of it was inside him by the count. 

It was really starting to ache despite the effort Steve had put into making sure he was ready. It was smooth where the scar was and then another suction cup slide inside. Dopheld panted around the tentacle in his mouth. 

He had always loved that feeling of being stretched to his limits and Steve was doing just that. He could feel every part of the inside of his body as it tried to make room for all that was trying to coil inside him. 

There was one more cup pressed half inside him before he felt it stop trying to move deeper. Instead of thrusting like Dopheld was used to it twisted and bunched inside him, putting pressure on his prostate hard enough that he saw stars. 

It was closer to the feeling of fingers putting purposeful pressure in the right spots rather than the feeling of someone trying to fuck him and just guessing at the angle. It was the best of both worlds, the pleasure of being so full and having pressure in just the right spot. 

He was past caring how he looked, his cock leaking onto his own stomach and drool down his cheek as he wrapped his lips around the other tentacle.

Dopheld had to take his hand off of the tentacle so that he didn’t squeeze it by accident. He did not want it to stop. So he griped the sheets under him instead. 

Frustratingly it started to slide back out of him and he almost sobbed. He did make a pitiful noise in the back of his throat, but it was cut off as he felt Steve enter him before the tentacle was fully out. 

He could feel how the tentacle shaped beside his cock, and Dopheld had to dig his nails into his hands to calm down from the thought of what he was going to do. He wasn’t going to pull it out after all; Steve was going to fuck him with both. 

Steve took a while, one slow thrust to full him, the tentacle making the most devious movements beside it. 

He shifted slightly so that he could pin down one of Dopheld’s hands, and when he managed to open it Steve’s fingers pressed between his own. Steve carefully held Dopheld’s hand as he fucked into him, their eyes often meeting as he pressed in all the way.

Dopheld knew he wasn’t going to last and he deliriously sucked on the tentacle hoping to get his point across. As the tentacle pulsed in size he felt a rush so hard he was dizzy. His whole body was tingling as he felt his release over his stomach. Dopheld loosened his jaw from where it had tensed around the shy tentacle and it slowly moved from between his lips. It paused at the edge of his mouth as if it wasn’t quite ready to give up its place.

Steve was only getting started, but the tentacle had stilled it movements so even as Steve fucked into him he didn’t twitch from the sensitivity. It still bordered the edge of too much now that he was done, but never quiet crossing the line. 

Dopheld was feeling so finished as much as he wanted to help all he could do was beam up at Steve. He managed to reach out, and stoke his fingers over his side lovingly. His arms even felt limp.

The thrusts started to come harder and the tentacles around his thighs tightened to better hold him in place. 

Even though Dopheld wasn’t doing anything he could feel his thighs trembling. 

Then finally he felt it, the wet release inside him and his name on Steve’s lips. 

The tentacle stayed inside him even as Steve pulled his cock out of him, as if it found home in his wet hole.

He felt his hips slowly lowered and then Steve crawled to lie beside him. 

His eyes were lit up as he looked at Dopheld. Showing the same warmth the tentacles slowly started to surround him and he was pulled into an embrace. 

One of Steve’s arms slipped over his side and started to lovingly rub his back. 

“Thank you.” 

Dopheld bit his lip to stop from laughing, he didn't want Steve to think he was laughing at him.

“I think I should be the one thanking you.” 

His voice was slightly hoarse from sucking the tentacle back. 

Dopheld managed to pull himself together enough to return the touch, slipping an arm around Steve. He was feeling a little overwhelmed, but there was a warm growly feeling in his body, and he already felt the edges of sleep pulling him under. 

The blankets started to move and then they were pulled up around him. 

In the warm comfort and reassurance he fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
